If I had a heart
by marylouleach
Summary: AU Johncroft omegaverse Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Omega John "I cant love you." Mycroft repeated in his head, what his mouth had said all those years ago. Love was illogical but John was an exception. John made him wish that he was allowed to have a heart. For just a few fleeting moments John was his until he wasn't.
1. Chapter 1 Nights like these

Chapter 1: Nights like these

Mycroft checked his watch. There was a quick knock on the door to his hotel room. So his guest had arrived, and on time as usual. The Alpha sniffed the air. The young blond Omega entered without any of the mundane pleasantries. He knew from experience when the Alpha called on him so late in the evening there was one purpose for his visit.

The Alpha appreciated this about the younger blond in the casual dark designer jeans, his black boots shined and fitted blue v neck jumper matched the dark blue of the Omega's eyes.

Mycroft loosened his own powder blue tie. The Omega moved to do this for the taller Alpha. A quick intake of breath and Mycroft tasted the clean scent of this younger man. Indeed, the young man had done everything as per the arrangements. Free of scent, Mycroft could close his eyes and allow the hands to continue to free him of his garments.

Those hands warm, gentle and seductively slow. For this night, just like the others with the procured the young man's company, he could imagine another.

The Iceman held his breath. His eidetic memory would pull forward that saved image and if the young Omega in the room did not speak, the fantasy could play out.

Mycroft Holmes would see another blond, similar in height, slightly leaner, but the eyes were a shade lighter. Sky blue, like a clear spring day just after the snow melts. There was always laughter there in the Omega's eyes, and promise. The same warmth had been fleeting, like soft breeze on a humid afternoon. It had been his, such happiness or rather the disgusting illusion of and like all things illogical and sentimental it was extinguished.

Taken from him. No. He was the master of his own mind and heart. It had been by his own hand. And just like that his world had gone cold once more.

Mycroft caught his breath as the warm mouth enveloped his hard member and all thoughts of loss were forgotten.

He could, just for tonight, pretend that the warmth had returned. He would drive himself deep into the willing mouth spending once. Only then, to turn the young man over onto his belly and push the young Omega into the soft mattress.

"John." Mycroft whispered into the ear his mouth nipped at. The blond Omega remained silent, only sighing as he responded to the stimulation of being taken roughly and almost lovingly. The blond escort knew better than to allow his own heart to fall for the older man. However, he couldn't help but wonder every time who this John was.

 **~0~**

John took a deep breath. The soldier needed a moment to catch his breath. The desert sun had thankfully set but with it were another set of problems. He glanced skyward. The stars were out. He laughed to himself briefly.

"What is it, Captain?" One of the injured soldiers asked, leaning his back against the hard rock of the mountain they were camped on.

"Nothing, Sargent. I was just recalling a conversation about the solar system with a friend." John looked back at the small group he had managed to rescue. Just a mile down the mountain he had hidden the stolen military truck. "Here. Just drink and pass it on." Captain Watson offered a canteen to the soldier at his left. Three others were huddled near them.

"Too bad we can't start a fire." One of the men grumbled through chattering teeth.

"Sorry, Private. We can't chance it." John stood up, stretching his aching muscles.

"We are far enough away. What do you know? You're only a doctor. Why don't you do us a favor and gather some wood and start a fire like a good little Omega."

John rolled his eyes, used to this type of talk from the Army Alphas. Even ones such as this lower ranking soldier would go out of their way to remind him of his secondary gender.

"Shut it." The blond Omega snapped, "In the morning I'll hike back down and bring the truck up to collect you lot. This road was one of the backroads that will take us straight to our allies and from there we can contact-"

"Who put you in charge? What the hell are you even doing out here? You're RAMC. You're supposed to be kept well behind enemy lines, safe and sound like the delicate little flowers you are. Omegas in the army." The alpha snorted. "You don't have any business out here on the battlefield with the real men." The ungrateful private snapped.

"Right. Because saving our asses isn't enough but you have to go and talk down to the only bloody help we've received in the last five days? As far as I can tell we owe this man. Omega or not. He could have just left us in that damn cave to be tortured, starved and worse." The Sergeant hissed, turning his bandaged head towards the Private with the makeshift sling and splinted leg. "How about you not open that yap one more time and save your energy. "

"I'm in no way in agreement on the political views and gender roles of our fellow brother in arms. I am curious though, captain, how did you get so far out here?" Another private interjected almost shyly.

The Doctor was crouched down near an unconscious man, the only one of the group who had been interrogated longer and with more intensity than the other four."

"I volunteered." The Omega pulled the tarp. A makeshift blanket he had managed to find in the truck. He made sure to tuck the edges around the unconscious Alpha. Even in this darkness he recognized the face and the familiar kinscent. How his chest ached. Even now, thinking of the gray eyed Alpha that would definitely share the same shade as his brothers. John allowed his steady hands to caress the short greasy locks sticking out from the tight bandages wrapping the numerous lesions and one particular gash that John had had to stitch up after making camp.

Closing his eyes, he recalled another head of soft auburn and for a moment he was looking down at the sleeping form of an Alpha he once had loved. There was a serenity to be found watching the one you loved sleep. The Omega pulled away from the memories of soft caresses and the scent of bourbon, fresh ink and mint.

"Bloody mad you are. Volunteered?"

John turned back to the four huddled together. "Yes, Private er-Baker?" The young man with the broken fingers all carefully splintered.

"Yeah. Or Shawn if you'd like sir."

John moved towards the rocks. He had found a perfect spot to hide here on a hill where several small caves offered them a little shelter and a good view of the road.

"Shawn. Yes. A group of special forces stormed into camp and said they needed a doctor. One of their informants had taken ill and it was too dangerous to move him." John shook his head, recalling it was far from an injury. The informant was an Omega that unexpectedly decided to have a baby. The informant had been a servant in a house that catered to several top notch generals in the enemy's army. John had successfully delivered a healthy pup. The special forces had demanded information while the poor Omega was in labor. John hated how information was being traded for the security of being relocated. The unbonded Omega had been prostituted out by his eldest Alpha brother to the Generals. The special forces operatives didn't care. They had just wanted information. When they were satisfied with all they received another group whisked both pup and father away. John was left with the three betas, all patting themselves on the back for wealth of information.

It was then John learned they were being sent to find a group of men that had been taken hostage. They asked, or rather demanded, he join them to help with any injuries.

The Doctor smiled, gladly accepting the side arm and medical bag. "Why not? I don't have anything better to do today but follow you lot around." Those had been his words, and though the special ops guys were a rough group, they, being Betas, had treated him just like any other officer. It was very rare for any doctor or RAMC to be allowed out of the secured perimeters. John had been an exception. He found volunteering to be very exciting.

"We were headed south as part of a convoy looking for you five. The big wigs were worried about finding you." John hoped they didn't hear the lie in his statement. He knew now why the Special forces would be called in to find this specific group. They were looking for Sherrinford Holmes, well, John glanced at the man's tattered uniform. He was a Major, Major Sherrinford bloody Holmes. An officer. What the hell was he doing out here? He ignored his own questions, going back to his place against the rock, his eyes on the unconscious form he continued with his story.

"The convoy we were part of must have run over an IED. Then there was fire and bullets. I was thrown when all hell broke loose. I was separated from the group and we took heavy fire." John remembered dragging one of the special Ops guys towards a helicopter. There hadn't been enough room for him and he waved them off, only wishing to see the wounded to be airlifted out.

He volunteered again to stay behind with the others. There had been six of them but by, nightfall, they were moving fast. The blast of the land mine had thrown John back a few meters. One of the men in the front had stepped on it. All of them had died except Captain Watson. He was left in the rubble of a hostile city alone.

John pulled his knees under his chin. Leaning his head back, he remembered the gray eyes of an Alpha in a matching expensive gray suit. How it had felt undressing the taller Alpha, how his scent was always so delicious, always so cool and calm.

When John had first come across the group he had thought the Major was Mycroft. The sudden sinking of his heart into his stomach had nearly brought him to his knees. Then the Alpha said, "John?"

Captain Watson had known right away it wasn't Mycroft, despite the similarities in scent and those eyes. Mycroft's hair was a richer auburn, although the last time he had seen Sherrinford Holmes the man had been the owner of a head of unruly curls.

John swore under his breath. Come morning he would be free of these memories and of the blasted kinscent. How was it, all these years later, John Watson still flinched at the memory of Mycroft Holmes. The one man who most likely never even gave him a second thought. The one who broke his heart.

"Mycroft." John sighed pushing the ghost of his past away from him.


	2. Chapter 2 Sentiment

_**chapter 2. Sentiment**_

Colonel Moran held his mobile in a tight grip, quickly snapping pictures and discreetly taking video. His thumb moved to grip his phone, held at his side like a finger on a trigger.

He then quickly sent a few texts before limping over to the medical facility. The base security was tight today and Moran wasn't an idiot. He knew it was in response to their guests. Holmes might think he's playing low key but Moran had eyes and ears. These self proclaimed geniuses weren't all that smart. The sniper knew the boss would appreciate seething this little turn up. He needed more data. Jim wasn't happy over losing the Major. Colonel Moran would need to quickly make up for it. All he needed was for Moriarty to focus his anger on him.

He also knew letting James wait wasn't good either. A bored Moriarty was far more terrifying than an angry one.

He would need to find another way to set the Major up for kidnapping. It would be harder the second time around. They would be watching him now. Perhaps the Alpha's father and middle brother were already suspicious that the capturing of that particular set of soldiers was just a ploy to get the eldest Holmes to James. Leverage. Always the chess player. Jim was looking for a way in past the defence of the ever so notable Iceman.

He watched as a very young doctor, the so called hero Omega that saved the little group. At first Moran didn't quite accept the importance of such a man. He was common enough as a soldier. Maybe the mad little bastard had a secret death wish. He seemed to volunteer for dangerous missions. Just a doctor with nothing notable in his background. An Omega with an Alpha older sister, some civilian living in some small flat in London.

Colonel Moran had stared down at the service picture of the young Omega, Captain John Hamish Watson. He looked ordinary, granted his blue eyes were bright. Moran had stolen the picture from the file. Just as a quick reference. There wasn't anything in the younger man's face holding his attention or keeping him up late to wonder just what the Omega smelled like.

~0~

The nurses could hear raised voices from within in the private hospital room. None dared enter and they nervously cast quick looks towards the officers guarding the door.

Sherrinford sat up holding a hand to his aching abdomen. His head was pounding but he wasn't so out of it he couldn't hold his own in a verbal battle with his estranged father. He, after all, was a Holmes.

"He is not a matter I wish to discuss." Alistair Holmes turned his back on his injured son. The older Alpha instead went to the window, his auburn hair was starting to gray at the sides more and more. He would soon be more gray than auburn and he had his sons to thank for that.

He turned around. "Don't you think this little tantrum you're having has gone on long enough? You've spent all this time in the army playing 's time to come home Sherrinford. I will have your discharge papers drawn up."

"You think that's what I'm doing? You think I've been having a tantrum for these past ten years? Are you bloody kidding me!" Sherrinford laid himself back against the soft pillows. "You are a fool. It just never occurred to you that my silence was because I wanted nothing to do with you. With this damn family? That this tantrum was really a way out? I saw what you did to my brothers and I wanted no part of it."

"You are saying your hands are clean here? No, Sherrinford. You forget your hands are just as dirty as mine. What happened you little fool? You allowed sentiment in? It's made you soft. Something I could never allow to infect Mycroft. You've seen what it can do. What it does to an Alpha? Look at your brother Sherlock. He's a prime example. When that Trevor kid-"

"You are heartless, you son of a bitch. You know nothing about feelings! Or what it is to feel. Sherlock lost someone he loved. A real connection, probably the only one he would ever know. Of course he's going to tailspin out of control."

"What do you know about it? You...you have never bonded yourself. You are disappointing, boy. Hiding from obligation and your duty to your family name! Thankfully Mycroft -

"Is a puppet." Sherrinford finished for his father. "He's your favorite boy, isn't he? A perfect little Alpha, just as cold and heartless as you. How would he feel if he found out what lengths you went to to shut John out of his life? Maybe you would have some grandchildren to carry on your oh so precious family name had you allowed their connection to grow. Perhaps Sherlock wouldn't have been so inconsolable after mother died and then Victor's unsettling-"

"Don't bring her up. She babied that boy far too much. And Victor Trevor was a cancer. One that needed to be cut out before he took your brother with him. You and I both know it was only a matter of time before the boy succumbed to the drug he was supplying your brother. You on such a moral high horse! Really, Sherrinford, it doesn't suit you to throw stones when you, yourself, live in a glass house."

"You will die alone, father, and honorless. I will at least be in this uniform surrounded by those that respect me. This is my family, the Army. We will see where your honor and family name leaves you. Now kindly fuck off."

Sherrinford growled, looking down at his bandaged arm and splinted fingers, his jaw tightened.

The older Alpha had his back to his son, so the Colonel did not see his father's jaw tighten in a similar reaction. It was true. His sons would not be adding to their line. The Holmes name would die there with the middle son. The way his youngest was running his life he would surely be the second to die in some back alley despite Mycroft's great lengths at keeping a watchful eye on the boy. A consulting detective indeed. And surely Sherrinford would be the first to meet an end. Mycroft was too busy working out a security issue. It was Alistar that assured his son to finish up his meeting before coming to see his eldest brother. The older Alpha hadn't even bothered to let Sherlock know that Sherrinford had been kidnapped let alone injured. Not like the boy cared. He wanted nothing to do with any of them. It was surprising Mycroft wasn't scared from all the verbal vitriol he endured from his little visits.

"You will be coming home to recuperate. It's not my decision. This time it is out of my hands Sherrinford. The army is having you evaluated. You've been injured severely. It will take time for those wounds to heal and, of course, there's a psychological tests they have to run. Protocol of course."

"Of course." Sherrinford grumbled. "Father, I know I'm just as guilty as you are for past deeds. I owe that Omega my life. I owe him my damn life. You understand what I'm asking. "

"He is not our concern. Let it go Sherrinford. Unless you wish for your brother Mycroft and Sherlock to know exactly what lengths you were willing to go just to gain your own freedoms. Don't for one instance pretend you are not my son. You are just a selfish and cold as I am. Even more so at times."

"Just leave." Sherrinford growled.

The elder Holmes nodded. Starting for the door he paused and turned around to meet his son's cold glare. "It is your duty to return home and take over the family business. Your brother Mycroft is too busy with Government matters. He has the whole of England to worry about and trade options are not even on his list of priorities. Sherlock is too busy running around London playing detective-"

"Detective?" Sherrinford thought his father was kidding.

"Yes, it's rather disappointing. He's moved in with Mrs. Hudson."

Sherrinford blinked and held back a painful laugh. "She always did have the soft spot for the brat."

"Yes, well he did run away to Florida to find her."

"She was like a mother to him. I'm not surprised. I'm still not returning home father."

Alistair smiled sadly, turning back to the door, "Somethings are out of even our hands."

Alistair Holmes stood in the corridor collecting himself. He had looked over John's file. That Omega had actually made a name for himself. A doctor and a Captain. However, he volunteered for far too many dangerous missions. Was this a way to prove his worth? Did he value his life so little? Looking over the file he had his assistant collect on the man, he could see that John Watson hadn't spoken to his eldest sister in almost eight years. With his reckless behavior the boy wouldn't last too long.

No relationships to speak of, no bondmates, and alcoholic sister aside no family to speak of. Alistar had to keep Sherrinford safe. He needed to keep them all safe. He wasn't much of a father but he could do this. Glancing down at the file of John Watson he shut the folder. Once again this young man had been pulled into the Holmes orbit. It was best to put distance between the name Watson and Holmes. Whatever could have been was forever done and over with. Mycroft had made his choices, and this family was proving dangerous to be accounted with.

Alistar had heard that some Alphas died when their Omegas passed. Such weakness wasn't something he wished upon any of his children. It was best to find a mate to bond and breed. Nothing more. Connections were fairytales and dying of broken bonds was something for the weak and a luxury of the lower classes. He reminded himself once more he had made the best decision. The best for all involved. Right? Looking down at John's records he sighed and then quickly took out his mobile. "Yes. Have the Omega moved to a base closer to home. A teaching hospital perhaps." It's not sentiment, he repeated to himself, it was paying back a favor.

"Right away, sir." Came his assistant's stoic reply.

This was a communication that caught the attention of another working in the transfer and records department of the army. Another quick text was sent flagging the name Captain Watson, John Hamish.

Moran was glancing at the information he received from an informant in records, as well as the very Omega himself entering into the very private room of Holmes. There was more here than met the eye. Some kind of connection that Jim could be interested in.


	3. Chapter 3 Reminded

John hated how these Alphas escorted him, without a word as to why he was being brought so rudely to the base hospital. He wasn't on for another five hours! He was trying to enjoy a nap.

"Ah, Captain Watson, good to see you. I know this isn't the norm but I have a very important guest and friend who would like to meet you personally and thank you."

John cringed inwardly. He hated uncomfortable situations. "Sir, I was only doing my job." He had saluted the General, not meeting the Alpha's weathered face. He held his breath, not appreciating the amount of Alpha pheromones filling the room. It was bad enough the two MP's at his side were Alphas but it seemed everyone in the room was of one gender. Well, all except John. Typical of the higher ups to only work with those they found "suitable" for such positions.

"Some privacy, boys. Doctor Watson." The General saluted once more. "It's a pleasure to meet such a capable young Omega as yourself. You surprise me, young man. I shall be keeping an eye on you." John didn't care for the insinuation in the man's lowered tone. He remained stock still and waited for the heard of knottheads to take their exit. He was now standing in the General's empty office. He wished to open a window to help clear the stink of pheromones. Too many scents fighting for dominance always gave him a headache.

So sidetracked by the smell and situation, John hadn't heard the office door open. Nor had he heard the soft but steady expensive shoes make their way across the carpet to stand near the window.

"I think a bit of air would be nice. If you don't mind, Mr. Watson." John turned, startled. He knew that voice and that scent was now overpowering all others in the General's office.

The Omega's first instinct was to flee so he took a step back, but the soldier in him forced him to steady his breathing and remain calmly in place.

Shoulders back, the blue eyed doctor didn't meet the Alpha's cool gaze, however, he could feel it on him.

"Excuse me, it's Captain Watson. Or Is it Doctor Watson? So many titles for such a young Omega. I can see how right I was about you, John Hamish Watson. You truly were unsuitable as a mate for my son. I can see, now more than ever, that you, as a Holmes, would have been a poor decision."

John wasn't going to take the bait. He wasn't going to show how those words still stung even all these years later.

"The army has taught you well. You've finally learned to hold your tongue. I congratulate you on your promotion to Captain. I know you've briefly spoken to Sherrinford before he was completely coherent. Stupid boy. I hope he didn't say anything too unsettling to you."

"He could barely tell me his name. What's this about, sir. I do have things I must do before my shift starts."

The Alpha glanced out the window. "John, I have three sons. Two of which do not speak to me."

"I can't imagine why not." John couldn't help himself. He immediately felt bad for being so childish. The Alpha finched momentarily before allowing the mask of condescension and disregard fall into place.

"I need Sherrinford to accept that his military career is over. He won't believe me or any of my specialists. You've seen his wounds. What is your assessment? Is he fit for field work?"

"I can't discuss my patients without consent."

"I am his parent. I am the head Alpha of the family. He is injured and under British Law-"

John waved his hand and cut the man off before the Alpha became far too annoying. Best to make this quick then.

"It's hard to say too early on in his recovery." John allowed all the hard feelings to fall away, the doctor in him moving forward. "He needs time to see how much muscle damage was done to his shoulder and if he can move his left leg without pain. The tendons of his foot were cut pretty deep. He will need round the clock care and a physical therapist that isn't afraid to push the limit as well as a Doctor that isn't afraid of being pushed around. He could be fit enough to ride out his career behind a desk. He's high enough in rank so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch. No shame in that."

"Fine, here are your orders. Please be ready to leave in forty-five minutes." Alistair Holmes thrust out a folder to the omega.

"What?" John took the offered folder, his mouth dropping open.

"I do not accept this assignment"

"It's not a request." The elder holmes replied cooly. "If you read, it's all there. You will be compensated salary wise as well as a private fee. "

"I'll take it higher. I have a job here. My place is here not playing nursemaid to some pampered-"

"Captain Watson!" The General entered gruffly, coming to stand inches away from the short blond Omega. The Alpha looked down at the younger man. "You will comply with this reassignment. Your career relies on it. This is an order. Now don't make me repeat myself. I would hate to send a good man to a holding cell."

John clutched the folder, his jaw clenched so tight he felt as if he would shatter his teeth. Then Holmes spoke. "Dr. Watson, my son will not listen to anyone else. He has good reason to not trust someone I hired. However, your report will be the most truthful and objective. This is your character and this is why I request your professional help. That, after all, is why you joined the RAMC, is to help people. Alpha, Omega or Beta?"

"Dammit." John growled under his breath. "I'll be ready in 45 minutes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed, Watson." The General replied curtly.

John turned to leave the room after saluting stiffly. He made it out into the corridor exhaling and swearing under his breath.

"Watson-er. Captain, Doctor or whatever you prefer." The elder Holmes had dared followed him. John was ready to snap.

"Doctor is fine." The Omega turned slowly to meet the pestering man. That's when he saw it. The man looked exhausted. John hadn't given the man a quick observational eye because he was so angry. Angry at the past, angry at himself, at this man, and his family.

He was an idiot. Just as bad as these single minded knottheads. The man had to be pushing sixty-five or older. It was hard to tell in his face and stature, however, John recognized dehydration when he saw it.

"Dammit." He swore. "Come with me."

The elder Holmes was unaccustomed to being spoken to this way but he followed curiously nonetheless. The blond omega led him to another room. It looked much like an office. It wasn't very big, several folders scattered the desk and a small fan was blowing hot air on his already warm face.

"I'm sure Doctor Joy won't mind us using his office. Now sit." John pulled out a chair, Alistair Holmes glanced at the chair, a pathetic plastic folding chair, curiously. "It's clean. I suggest you sit."

John then turned to a small fridge behind him and withdrew a bottle of cool water. Nothing expensive, definitely not Fillico or Perier, however, it would do. He wasn't stressed just unused to such abominable heat.

"Have you eaten since you arrived? Do you have a headache or any stomach pain?" If Alistar wasn't so taken back by the fact that there was concern in this boy's eyes he would have laughed at the situation. Gone was that nervous young man, timidly staying behind Mycroft after being caught kissing in the pantry.

There were a few bruises to the young man's face and he remembered the report stating John had been in an explosion before stumbling upon Sherrinford and his group. Had anyone looked over the Doctor's injuries?

Something rough was being placed in his hand. "Just nibble on this. They're nothing like what Mrs. Hudson has ever made. But these will do. They're supposed to be biscuits but I think they're flavorless rocks. Can't complain though. They do the job. "

Alistair made a face, biting into the awful bit of whatever it was supposed to be. Was it made of the same sands just out in this wretched land's deserts?

"Now, I'll grab my bag. I'll do this for Sherrinford. Not as a favor to you or anyone. It is as you said. My duty. I will do this and return to London. I don't want any private compensation. I just want to be left alone at the end of my assignment. I want nothing to do with any of you."

John may have said that last part a little harshly but his stomach clenched when trying to avoid any thought of a certain Holmes.

"You would have been miserable with us, John." Alistair put such a slip of the tongue to his fatigue and old age. Nothing else. He was incapable of nostalgia.

"Well, I thank my lucky stars that I was saved from such a fate! Excuse me but I have a bag to pack." John departed, pulling open the door and slamming it shut. He put his back against the door and took several deep breaths, pushing down the anger and hurt that still threatened to overtake him when thinking of Mycroft Holmes. He wasn't a young stupid pup anymore. He had been cured of any adolescent fantasy of happily ever after or love conquering all.

He learned a hard lesson all those years ago. He should thank Mycroft Holmes and whomever it was he was in bed with when John walked in. That stranger had saved John a lifetime of pain. Some Alphas could have more than one Omega. John wasn't an Omega to roll over and accept this. No matter how much it hurt.

From what he could guess, Mycroft Holmes and Sherrinford weren't on speaking terms. The man hadn't even called to check on his brother? Not that John specifically looked up phone records. He had just inquired about family visiting and calling the patient and the brief conversation he had had with Sherrinford Holmes or rather Major Holmes confirmed that there was no mention of his middle or younger brother.

John sighed, pushing off the door. He didn't care. HE DIDN'T CARE!

~0~

Mycroft Holmes slammed his laptop shut and glanced at the time sensitive files. "Why am I just hearing about this?"

"Sir, I apologize. The agent in charge of prioritizing your information thought this was-" Anthea was cut short with the wave of her boss's hand.

"He's my brother. Would you kindly let said Agent go and inform the others that any information pertaining to my family is high priority! Now where is he?"

"Sir, he arrived at Queen Elizabeth. Your father has already arranged for his care. I believe he has hired civilian doctors as well as one Army Doctor. I have their background files here. There's a car waiting and I've arranged for you to leave directly to the hospital if you wish."

"No. If my father has it covered then that's it. However, the circumstances of my older brother's capture has me intrigued. I want more on it. "

"Right away, sir."

Mycroft dismissed his Alpha assistant with a wave of a hand. He hadn't spoken to Sherrinford in years. Now this? Moriarty had been making threats. Perhaps this wasn't a coincidence. The universe was rarely so lazy.

He sighed heavily, once more thinking of his eldest brother and their falling out. Damn Sherrinford. He was weak. The bloody coward had run away, turning his back on the family and leaving Mycroft to deal with their mother's funeral arrangements and Sherlock's addiction. There had been so much responsibility on the, then young, Alpha. And not to mention his other duties. Working for the agency, climbing and clawing his way to the position he so rightly held now. What had he lost? He closed his eyes, recalling the bluest eyes and a warm smile.

There was no use dwelling in the past. No use thinking of what could have been. All that mattered now was the obstacles and opportunities before him.

"Major Holmes?" Mycroft rolled his eyes. Perhaps he should visit his older brother. It would be nice to debrief the man, even without his knowledge. "Anthea! I've changed my mind, dear. Have the car ready. I should visit my war hero brother. I'm sure whomever father has selected for his precious oldest son's care is indeed fine. However, have any red flags on backgrounds no matter how small brought to me."

~)~

Anthea nodded, smiling inwardly that she had indeed kept the car ready, knowing her boss would like to question his brother personally. She had browsed through the files on those involved in Sherrinford's care. There was one face that stuck out the most. She had read his impressive record. Nothing there for concern, other than he was recklessly putting his life on the line. Nothing in his background was eye catching. Typical state school orphan raised by alcoholic Alpha sister. Anthea had closed the file, only to open it again. There was something about the man's face.

She smiled knowingly. Indeed, it was the typical type of male her boss entertained some nights. In fact, the Doctor Watson was a spitting image of the last Omega that serviced the boss. This could be interesting. From the look of this Captain John H. Watson, he wasn't the submissive type.

~0~

John was still in his fatigues and leaving Sherrinford's private room in search for sustenance. The air conditioned hospital was welcoming. He had spoken to Sherrinford briefly. The fact that the hard headed Alpha didn't trust his father's lackeys was no secret. He wanted John to be truthful for him and John had been as honest as the situation called for. The chances that Sherrinford would walk without a limp were damn near impossible and as for his right index finger and thumb, his interrogators had burned them so badly he wouldn't ever be able to bend them, let alone feel anything. Even with painful skin grafts to cover up the cosmetic damage the nerves would cause him incredible pain. His interrogator was obviously an expert in pain. John

shuddered at what could have become of the Major.

So lost in thought and ignoring his stomach growling as well as his surroundings, the blond Omega rounded a corner colliding with an unsuspecting civilian. John grunted, having caught an elbow to the abdomen or was it an umbrella. Instinct had his hands reach out to steady but the source of his equilibrium had also been thrown off balance and he started to fall forward in some noble attempt to steady the soldier.

This mess ended with John hitting the floor hard and the Alpha bastard who had bumped into him rather hard landed right on top of him.

"Pardon me!" The man huffed/grunted over John's shoulder.

"No, it's my fault I -" John went completely still. He knew this scent. There was no mistaking it. Panic, then anger, then panic again jolted right through him as he scrambled to push the man from him.

"Oh, my God. John?" Mycroft remained with his long legs tangled in the shorter man's. The Alpha couldn't help but sniff the blonde beneath him.

"Get the fuck off me before I knock you off."

"I see your manners have not changed for the better."

"Piss off!" John growled, ready to make good on his promise, very much unaware of the reaction of his hips rolling against the muscular thigh of the Alpha's was causing.

"For godsake, Mycroft Holmes! We are in the Queen's hospital! It's like you were both eighteen again. This is not the time nor the place! Now I will only say this once. Mycroft Holmes, get off your brother's doctor! "

Mycroft heard his father's disapproving hiss. Scrambling already to right himself, he was on his feet and quickly picking up his umbrella. His face was completely pale and the soldier before him shook his head and pushed past without another word.

Mycroft started to go after him but his father caught his arm. "You have an obligation to your older brother not your libido. Besides son, you cannot lower yourself to sentiment. That boy is a different class from ours. Need I remind you?"

The younger Holmes pulled his arm free, straightening his expensive gray jacket, holding his hand out. "Lead the way father."


	4. Chapter 4 nothing

_**Chapter 4: Nothing**_

John sat angrily in the canteen, ignoring the curious stares he received for being in uniform. He scowled at the beans on his plate. He couldn't eat. Not after-not after seeing ** _HIM_** again.

How dare the man sniff at him, he actually sniffed at him! Disrespectful twat! John's head was pounding. He needed some sleep now that he had briefed the medical staff on Ford's condition. Sherrinford Holmes would be in good hands. He didn't need John. No one did. Mycroft had made that very clear years ago. John was nobody. He was another insignificant Omega and expendable. Just somebody Mycroft Holmes used to fuck and doesn't anymore.

God it still hurt; knowing it had been a lie. Everything they had shared that year, it was all a lie. John sighed, pushing his plate away from him. He had been so foolish to believe that someone like Mycroft Holmes could actually love him. Even Sherlock had refused to answer any texts or letters from John. The whole house clearly hated him. That year alone was one John had hoped to forget all together. Alphas never could be trusted and he'd done a fine job hardening his heart against them. Even his own sister, flesh and blood had betrayed him.

John still had nightmares over that incident. This reminded him to take his suppressors. No one would catch him off guard. He trusted no one but himself.

"Dr. Watson." A woman dressed in a black pen skirt and a matching jacket with a red silk blouse just red enough to match her thinly pressed lips as she continued to click away at her blackberry. John admired the way her black glossy hair remained in perfect place. Not one hair out of line, stiffening briefly when he caught the dulled scent of Alpha.

He stood up not wanting to be at disadvantage of any kind, realizing he was still a little stiff. "I am Anthea, Mr. Holmes's assistant. Accommodations have been made for you. Mr. Holmes went ahead to inform your sister Harriet that you've arrived in England for a bit of leave.

John was on his feet. "You what?" He nervously licked his lips, feeling sick.

"Yes arrangements have been made for you to stay with her or-"

"I would rather stay in a landfill than-" John felt a wave of panic nearly surface before the soldier in him pushed it back down, refusing to give in. "Please thank Alistar for me but I can find a place to rest while Sherrinford recovers."

John stood stiff and nodded just as swiftly ready to make an exit. Anthea, an Alpha, had nearly dropped her phone over the panic the man momentarily expressed. She kept her face devoid of any expression, but the smell of fear had soured the air. Then, just as quickly, it was gone, just like the man making B-line for the exit. That was interesting. This Omega ignored her attempt at catching his attention. Was he really going to make her chase him out the door? Tedious.

"Doctor. Mr. Holmes wishes to keep you close in case-"

"He's not going to flatline anytime soon. I won't be more than a cab drive away. I have a friend, Stamford, when I'm on leave I kip on his couch. Although, this is far from leave but I'm sure it will be okay."

"There is a car waiting. Right this way, sir." John hadn't even rang Mike. He hoped his friend was home and this didn't put his only friend out.

John was on his way out of the hospital when his own sister nearly ran him over. Her scent hadn't changed despite the length of her hair, cut to her shoulders. He recognized her immediately. She smelled of cheap liquor and wine from a box.

"John!" She smiled, stepping back, her dark heels scraping against the cement of the pavement. And of course she was drunk. She was wearing dark jeans and a red flannel that hugged her every curve. John rolled his eyes and meant to keep walking until she reached to grab his arm. He flinched jumping back as if burned.

"Don't!" he growled.

The taller blond Alpha frowned, first she was confused then irritated. "John it's been seven years."

"Eight." John hissed.

"You still can't be angry with me. For helping you, especially when you needed it most. " Harry looked around. No one was listening and that dark haired woman had quietly stepped out of earshot and was too busy with her mobile.

Harry tasted the air, relaxing as the Alpha woman was showing no signs of challenge.

"Helped me? Harry do you hear yourself?" The blond Omega lowered his voice, meeting his sister's glare straight on. An open challenge that caused her to growl.

"What was I supposed to do, John? You were in heat.. You asked me for help. Ask me to get your precious lover boy. Well he wouldn't have you. I did the only thing I could." Harry took an angry step closer to the blond soldier.

"You were supposed to protect me! You carry my kin scent. Biology drives you to it. But instead, you invited your mates over and let them -" John was feeling sick. He was glad he didn't have the canteen beans after all. Had he really begged her to get Mycroft. How embarrassing. How pathetic.

He hated how his distress was mounting. Soon, his sister or any Alpha within a block would be able to smell it. This would bring Alphas in search to comfort and offer protection. John didn't want to be touched by strangers, not without his permission.

"We needed the money, John. Besides you found release. I don't know why it's such a big deal. All Omega's have a heat. Some use others to help them through it, or toys. You should be on your knees thanking me for getting us some cash and your needs were met. No one bit you! I made sure they didn't try to bond. Hell, after your little hoity toity boyfriend threw you out on your arse you're lucky I let you come stay with me. Now, quit your shit and lets go-" Harry left out the part where a video had been made. John wouldn't ever know and that money paid her rent for six months. If she hadn't gambled it away.

She tried to take his arm one more time, John hissed taking a step back, ignoring the smell of cigarettes

"Piss off." A deep baritone growled. "You heard him. Pushy knottheads. Come along John, I need you to look at this dead body for me. "

The soldier flinched under the hand that carefully wrapped around his wrist, pulling him firmly but gently away from the shocked blond Alpha. This stranger was leading him past a fuming Harry. Anthea waved a cab for the Alpha and shut the door on her. She needed to let the boss know of the situation change.

"Hey, let go." John growled, once past the sliding glass doors of the hospital entrance. He was feeling exhausted. "I don't need rescuing. I'm a soldier. I've killed people."

"You're a doctor." The tall, dark haired Alpha replied in surprise.

"I had my bad days." John straightened up, there was something about the young man. "Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes?" John couldn't believe his eyes. The skinny teenager was a lean man, those dirty curls were neatly yet still chaotically styled out of his eyes. Was he wearing a suit under that long coat?

"Doctor Watson." Sherlock smiled.

"Sherlock you look-"

"Yes, I know. Devilishly handsome, mysterious with a bit of cheek, professional-" all said in a bored tone.

"Healthy." John embraced the tall Alpha, now frowning. The man didn't stink of chemicals tainting his scent, he smelled of tobacco, and vanilla. "You look so healthy." John recalled their last meeting, the young man was strung out and angry that he was being taken into custody by his eldest brother.

"Come, John, I really do have a body for you to look over if you don't mind. It's for a case, then I will have to check on my eldest brother to see if he's dead yet. Fatcroft promised I get half of Sherrinford's trust and I need new science equipment."

Same old Sherlock, just eight years older. John couldn't help but relax. Sherlock was never a threat to him, he was anything but.

"I see your services have been commandeered. If we're both lucky Sherrinford will kick the bucket in the middle of the night.

"Sherlock!" John nudged the boy, no man. Sherlock Holmes wasn't a scrawny teenager but a rather lean man.

"So tell me, Doctor Watson, Afghanistan or Iraq?" John glanced one more time over his shoulder to ensure his sister was gone and, hopefully, she wouldn't try to contact him. Some things could never be forgiven

"Both." John replied.

"And you, Sherlock bloody Holmes, what is it you are up to these days?"

"I'm clean if that's what you're asking." Came the huff. He had stopped pulling John along. Something the young Omega had thought the kid would outgrow, apparently not.

"I wasn't." John replied. "I've missed you. I often wondered what had become of you."

"Why didn't you write me back then?" Sherlock growled, turning away from the look of confusion on John's face. The blond knew he could protest and say he did write back, that he had called to check on the young boy. However, such actions were met with indifference. John should have known that, Mycroft or Alistar would keep him from further contact with Sherlock.

It wasn't worth being angry over. The past was the past. John wasn't here to make waves or reconcile in anyway with Mycroft Holmes. There he said it! Although, just to himself. He wasn't going to be anything but cool and aloft towards the Alpha.

Sherlock was entertaining in discussing with John excitedly all that he did, John was proud of him, really proud. Sherlock was clean, healthy and doing something that made his eyes light up. After a few hours John had to beg off. He needed to call Mike and a small kip on the couch before return here to the hospital for the night shift would be nice.

"Come along, John. I know just the place for you to sleep. Or do whatever boring thing you soldiers need to do."

"Thanks. But-" Once again John found himself being led out of the hospital into a cab. "Sherlock, wait. I dont even know where we are going and my things are still-"

"Nonsense. I took the liberty to have them placed in a room at 221B baker street. It's where I reside. It's far away from the domineering eye of my brothers and overbearing dictator of a father. "

"Same Sherlock different coat." John sighed.

 ** _~0~_**

Mycroft watched on CCTV, the way John had taken a step back from Harriet Watson. Interesting. It was his only living relative and he didn't seem happy to see her. Mycroft couldn't make what was being said between the two, their heads turned from the camera. Even Anthea had said she couldn't make out their discussion.

Then entered Sherlock and he was smoking again. Tsk tsk little brother. Something in Mycroft growled seeing his Alpha little brother take John by the wrist and lead him back into the hospital. John didn't even try to struggle and...were the two laughing?

Again, the older Holmes was not jealous, only a bit curious. Perhaps a surprise visit to 221b was in order. A surprise drugs bust-Mycroft shook his head. He was becoming a goldfish. Allowing his baser instincts to surge forward. He wouldn't do this, John Watson meant nothing to him. Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5 brothers

_**A/N: hey friends. sorry for the wait! i'm posting the chapters I've been behind on! Please be aware of the tags. This is my first Johncroft. So hang in there. Sorry for the long wait! RL is killing me. Work and Toddler Leach are pretty busy not to mention Teen Leach had Homecoming...yeaaay now its the holidays just got done doing the thanksgiving thing. My birthday is in Dec. on the 22nd so I welcome any of you to do a one shot for me. I've asked some of my favorite peeps. But It would be the best gift ever to read some more! Doesn't matter the fandom! lots of lov xx00xx stay warm, stay safe and kind to one another.~Marylou P.s. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! you can in box me if you want a chat!**_

John rolled his eyes and straightened himself up after another beta nurse fled the eldest Holmes hospital room. "Don't go in there, Omega. That's one pissed off Alpha. Just let him blow off steam." A specialist that Mr. Holmes had hired to oversee the physical therapy spoke in an undisguised condescending tone. The man and the other specialists hadn't made it a secret they found John's presence a nuisance and a jest.

He could smell the strong pheromones that the injured Alpha was flooding the large private room with. John wasn't afraid of a bad temper. He had met worse in the army. He was also used to the anti omega attitudes.

He straightened his shoulders, wearing his uniform since he was still considered to be on the job and entered the room, straightening his white coat.

"YOU." John snapped. "Need to stop scaring off the help. It wasn't that nurses fault you can't take a small injection. Now, I'm calling in another-no!" John took a step forward, the Alpha was trying to get out of bed. He had tossed the hospital's gray blanket off of him and went to pull an IV line from him.

"Piss off! What use are you?"

John took a deep breath, ignoring the natural instinct to turn and run or to lower his eyes. No, he wouldn't be pushed around. Not by Sherrinford fucking Holmes, not by anyone.

"I am your doctor, mate." John gently put his hands over the Alpha's large hands stopping him from pulling out the lines supplying fluids to his body, taking note of his patients beeping monitors and the erratic pulse under his hands. Sherrinford was a proud Alpha. John knew that. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, praying for patience. "Sherrinford Holmes, you are not improving the situation. You are trying to rush your body before it's ready. You want to prove to yourself you can do these things. Well, you can't. And to be honest, I don't know if you'll ever be able to. But I swear to you now, as your doctor, I will help you find out just how far you can go. However, this time is meant for healing. These tantrums are only proving your father and every other naysayer right."

That got Sherrinford's attention. The Alpha froze and his familiar gray eyes were searching John's. It hurt to look into them. The Omega didn't want think of Mycroft Holmes but he maintained the stare down. "Besides, do you know who I'm bunking with?" The Omega sighed, helping the Alpha lay back. "Your brother, Sherlock, and believe me, he keeps odd hours and this morning I came down to get a bite to eat and I open the fridge to a bloody jar of eye balls and a hand. A HAND. Mind you it was sitting on a plate but still, there it was just right there next to the butter. "

"Sherlock?"

"Yes. He's a consulting detective. I'm not surprised that he would make up his own job and then find someone daft enough to hire him. However, he makes a living solving crimes, helping NSY. Spends a lot of odd hours running the streets of London when he's not he plays that bloody violin. Now, why your dear mother, god rest her soul, couldn't have had him play the flute I'll never know."

John put on a pair of gloves and inserted a new IV as well as cleaning up the mess made by pulling of wires and tubes. Sherrinford laid back, allowing the Doctor to run an alcohol wipe over his arm to clean up the droplets of lingering blood.

"I had heard he was doing something. Father said he was playing at detective. I didn't know he was actually being paid for it." Sherrinford sounded out of breath but he was too busy envisioning his own little brother dissecting an arm in the kitchen. A grin started to form and his wan face brightened a little more. John made a silent promise to get Sherlock in to visit his brother as soon as Sherrinford would allow. Maybe there were some bridges that could be mended after all. His thoughts darkened pushing back the memory of Mycroft sniffing at him.

"Oh, He's made quite the name for himself. When you get a chance you should google him. He has his own blog on tobacco ash and what not. But it's the Science of Deduction. Interesting, if you can get past the pomf and preening. Actually, it's so boring but don't tell him I've said that. He'll be even more intolerable."

"Really, Dr. Watson, it is Sherlock we're talking about. Intolerable is his middle name. With Sherlock there is no cap. I haven't seen him in so long. We havent spoken-"

"Hmm, here I thought it was Sherlock. And, Yes, I can guess in how long. Really, you Alphas. Listen, I'll get him to pop in but first I think you'll want to look a bit more like your condescending self. It wont happen if you don't take my advice. That's why I'm here."

Sherrinford sighed painfully and nodded lowering his eyes. "Apologies, Captain."

"S'more like it. Now, idiot. If you'll allow them, the surgeon will be in to asses your hands and then your achilles tendon. Alright?"

"Yes. I can be civil. I just don't want their pity."

"Believe me, the only one who has their pity is me."

 _ **~0~**_

Mycroft heard his eldest brother's soft rumble of laughter. Reports had been streaming in of Sherrinford's defensive attitude but this seemed far from the case. Then he heard the softer Omega's replies, barely audible, and he understood why. A sudden sharp pang of jealousy hit him once more and he departed the corridor before he made himself look foolish.

"Running away, brother?"

Mycroft clutched his brolly's handle in response. "Skulking about, brother mine?"

"I was not skulking." Sherlock was always one to rise to any baiting before Mycroft. This made the older Alpha smirk in victory.

"Weren't you? So, have you finally come to visit our dear elder brother? Or are you just haunting the halls for more body parts?"

"It's none of your business what I'm here for."

Mycroft caught how his younger brother's gray eyes shot momentarily over his shoulder. The dark haired Alpha's posture straightened and Mycroft knew Sherlock could hear the soft laughter that belonged to the Omega.

"I see. You have a new plaything to keep you busy. What would father say?" Mycroft couldn't help himself. The knowledge that Sherlock smelled of John and was here. With John? It bothered him. Why did it bother him?

Sherlock glared at Mycroft. "If by plaything you are referencing the good Doctor then yes. He is keeping me very busy." Sherlock wondered just how much his brother still felt towards the younger Omega. John's feelings on the Mycroft subject hadn't been tested as of yet. However, Mycroft's sudden snarl answered whatever questions the youngest Holmes had.

His experiment was going as planned. Mycroft still cared. "As for father," Sherlock shrugged. "Unlike some Holmes, I refuse to play his perfect puppet. So his displeasure or approval do not affect my decisions on any level. I am not nor will I ever be daddy's boy. As you so eloquently put it."

More laughter and both Alphas forgot what they were arguing about.

~)~

John hit the call button signaling a nurse to come back in and he took the pain meds from her. "I'll do the bandages, nurse, if you'll assist."

"Doctor Watson, I can do that you-"

"It's alright, it's better I do it. I have to earn my keep around here." The nurse was a beta and John could tell she was the unlucky one to draw the proverbial short straw. He gave a her an encouraging smile. "Besides this one is a big teddy bear. All roar but no bite."

"Doc, watch it now." Sherrinford grumbled. "I'm already in enough pain. I don't need a headache on top of that."

"You want to talk about headaches? Do you know what your brother did to my shaving kit?"

John placed the tip of the needleless syringe into the adjoining iv tube that led to the Major's hand and into his veins. It was important to administer pain meds slowly so the patient didn't get a full on rush to his senses. In some cases it could induce anxiety before the drug can take affect.

"Your shaving kit? I didn't think-mmmmegas grew fassal hare." John smiled down at his friend the drug was taking effect.

"Ouch! I don't appreciate that comment. We can grow facial hair just as thick and long as you Alphas."

Sherrinford turned his head slowly, his glassy eyes sparkling and his mouth turned up in a grin. "I bet you say that to all the boys."

"Oh, great. A comedian." John sighed. "Now, remain still as I look over the damage. It's important to keep the wounds clean. I'm going to start with your abdomen. The cuts are smaller there on your chest, then I'll move down your legs to your left knee, and then down your calves to the achilles tendon on your left foot. Then, last but not least, your hands. Any questions?"

Again the mischievous smile. "I'm all yours. "

John hoped the nurse didn't see his cheeks flush. Damn these Holmeses. They were masters of flirtations. It didn't help that Sherrinford looked so much like Mycroft. Again, John pushed the thought away.

He hated how the drugs and antiseptic changed the scent of the Alpha. It was a hateful sterile scent masking the rich undertones that John found to be the kinscent of the Holmes. He decided to keep up a conversation. It seemed to keep Sherrinford calm.

"It was a pleasant surprise to see Miss Hudson again, considering the last time I'd seen her I was in my pants and a little confused."

John pulled the thin beige standard hospital issue blanket back along with the blood stained sheet and signaled for the nurse to get rid of the it. The last nurse and two orderlies had managed to get the sheets under the grumpy Alpha and they had fled in fear.

Sherrinford's heart monitor was as steady as was his pulse. John put on his gloves and continued to talk calmly. The nurse was efficient. She hadn't halted to stare at the many bandages and bruises lining the soldiers body, instead, she had placed a new set of blankets at the foot of the Alpha's bed and readied an instrument tray within the blond doctor's reach.

Sherrinford managed to keep himself from jerking as John applied antiseptic to the more superficial cuts. "Stitches are holding up. With all this flab I'm surprised."

"Flab? " Sherrinford huffed.

"You are a cheeky Omega."

"I try."

After all was said and done, and John was happy with his work. He carefully pulled the sheet and blanket up over the unconscious Alpha. Thankfully the drugs hit when John reached the more painful burns and stitches.

"John-" Sherrinford sighed watching John from under his heavy eyelids. "I'm sorry, John."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Major. Now rest. I know you were in pain and all is forgiven. Your reputation for being a hard ass is still in tact."

Sherrinford wanted to say more but sleep overcame him.

 _ **~o~**_

 _ **8 years prior**_

John was angry. How dare Darren say that to him, make him feel like a cheap rent boy there for his pleasure. The blond Omega pulled off his expensive jacket. He would see these clothes returned to the posh bastard.

"John!" The idiot himself was following behind. "John! Stop it was a joke. I would never make you do something you weren't comfortable with. John! Don't be childish! Will you just stop?" Darren caught up to John and grabbed his arm. John hurled his navy blue suit jacket at the asshole.

"Dammit, John!"

"Take it back! I'll give you the rest after I get home and have a shower."

"John! Just listen."

"No, Darren, you listen. I'm sorry I even agreed to come along. You can go back in and be with your stuck up friends. I don't want anything to do with you! Let go!" John pulled his arm free, the blond Alpha narrowed his eyes.

"You're dumping me?"

"Were we even dating?" John rolled his eyes. "How dare you. You thought a few drinks and I'd be happy to jump into bed with you and your three friends? Fuck off."

"God dammit! Come here!" The blond Alpha was a foot taller than John and he was using his height and scent to his advantage. John had been bullied before, all his life by his Alpha father and his Alpha sister, the Alphas in school and UNI. He wasn't new to this type of intimidation and, quite frankly, it didn't affect him like it used to when he was younger.

So when the Alpha made a grab for John's arm again he easily stepped out of reach. "Piss off, you wanker!"

This caused the Alpha to growl and he charged after John. "Who do you think you are, Omega? Turning your back on me! You're just a poor bitch I took pity on. Thought you were up for fun but turns out you're a fucking frigid bitch. "

John felt the arms wrap around his waist and he was pushed up against some expensive car parked in the drive. He grunted but then Darren's hand was around his neck squeezing his windpipe causing him to gasp for air and struggle against the hard body pressing into him. "You smell so good, John. I was hoping you would be willing. You've been teasing me for weeks now and I'm tired of playing nice."

"Hey!" A stranger growled. "Get off the car! " John was released. He fell to his knees gasping and sputtering. He caught a hard kick to his side.

"I'll be seeing you around, Watson." Darren leaned down then stood up straightening his jacket. He waved across the long drive way at a chauffeur smoking with several others under a tree. It was dark but he called out "My friends a little drunk, you know how these Omegas are. They can't hold their liquor. Apologies. No harm done."

The chauffeur grumbled to his companions. "Fucking rich kids."

John was trying to catch his breath, the Alpha sent another swift kick to his bruised left side. "You're trash, Watson. Know your place." He spit and John could only curl in a fetal position. "Pathetic. Have a nice walk home." Darren growled and left the Omega dazed and groaning.

It took John a few minutes of gulping air and losing the contents of his stomach there in the already damp grass. He angrily stood up. He couldn't go back and the walk was going to be a long one. He could call Harry but he needed to find a payphone and hope she wasn't pissed as all hell. He swore under his breath for being so stupid. There was always a cold edge to Darren but John had ignored it. Fucking Alphas. Stupid, stupid John. He should know better by now. Alphas couldn't be trusted. When would he learn?

The party that Darren had brought him to was in the country and the house belonged to some posh friend of his father's. It was a birthday party for one of Darren's uncles. It wasn't important. John just wanted to escape.

He started a long walk down the drive. It wasn't very well lit, not that it mattered. The night felt so much colder now and John shivered despite the fact it was the middle of summer. He made his way on the side of the country road, at least it was paved and the moon lit his way. He thought of hitching but decided it wasn't worth it. Besides, he probably would have to explain his being left in the area so far from home. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the car coming up the road, nor did he register the bright lights were actually coming straight at him the wheels having swerved from the road and onto the grassy shoulder.

The Omega heard the sound of tires trying to break under the loose dirt and wet grass and then nothing.


	6. Chapter 6 bribes

John blinked. It hurt to breathe in, as if a solid stone had been laid on his abdomen. His sense of smell came to him first. Another deep breath helped ease the pain in his lungs. He caught an unfamiliar scent, like mint and vanilla beans. His hand clutched at soft unfamiliar sheets; again the scent of mint and a mix of oranges and ink. Despite the pain in his abdomen he sat up rather quickly once alarm bells set off in his head. He wasn't alone. There was an alpha near by and he was in a dimly lit room, in a strange bed.

"Good. You're finally awake." came a bored and low voice. John turned his head in the direction of the source, his eyes scanned past the soft white duvet the covered a rather large soft bed. There was an Alpha, no older than 16. He was thin and his dark curls were a mess at top his head. The boy was wearing gray trousers and a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbow. Sharp grey eyes narrowed on the blond Omega.

"You're not going to cry are you? Or start whimpering? I abhor emotional outbursts. And my brother Sherrinford says Omegas are annoying because all they do is cry, whine or cower."

"What? Where am I? Who the fuck are you?" John made a face. Damn! It was painful to breath. He felt like he had been hit by a car.

"You were hit by a car." The young boy neared the bed, his arms folded across his chest, the cupid's bow lips curled in disgust. "If you are hoping for money you won't get one pence from him and any thoughts of blackmail or going to the press should be pushed out of your small inferior brain now. It won't work. My family is far too powerful for that. My father practically owns the papers."

"Now see here, you little shit!" John was confused. He was sore and he was angry. Why did all Alphas think it ok to push him around? Even the young snot nosed kind, and did the kid say he was hit by a car? John was up off the bed despite his injuries. He was more angry than anything and this snotty little brat was grating on his nerves.

The Alpha youth was surprised by the change in the Omega and took a few quick steps back. Falling backwards onto an ill placed red suede fainting couch. A useless piece of furniture but apparently Omegas had been using it in the Holmes house since the beginning of time. The blond Omega loomed over him grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"I won't be talked down to by a posh trust fund brat! Now explain. Where the hell am I?" John growled giving the little prat a shake. The boy smelled of Cinnamon, coffee and cigarettes. There was an underlying scent of vanilla as well. John could see the boy had shadows under his eyes and a bruise on his forehead just under the unruly curls that hung low over his forehead. Another look and the Omega could see the boy had bit his lip.

"You are in my home."

"Why am I in your home? And-" John looked down realizing he was wearing nothing more than a pair of red boxers briefs. "Dammit, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, I see you've met Sherlock." A woman's voice broke through the Omega's confusion. He hadn't heard her come in. She held a tray of tea and toast. John blushed bright red and scrambled for the duvet.

"No need, deary, believe me you haven't anything I haven't seen before." She winked then turned to Sherlock.

"Perhaps you should be going to let your brother know our guest is awake. And bring the clothes you gathered." The woman, a beta in a long black dress with a white uniform raised her eyebrow her hair in a bun making her appear like a school teacher rather than a housekeeper.

"Don't mind him, dear, he's just young and afraid. He gets unmanageable when he's nervous. He's just a pup trying to find himself. He has a good heart. He stayed up all night watching over you. Said he was standing guard in case his brothers entertained any ideas."

John frowned. "Brothers?"

"Oh, don't worry about them dear, all bark no bite as the saying goes. Sit, the Doctor will be in to look you over. Thank god nothing's broken. "

"So I was hit by a car? Why am I here and not in hospital?" John's head was pounding his stomach growled. The tea did smell nice and the toast was buttered perfectly.

"He's in father's office with the door closed." The Alpha teen re-entered the room rolling his eyes. "Self important git!"

"Sherlock Holmes!" The beta had put the tray down on a table near the now open window. John squinted momentarily.

"Don't bother, John."

"I won't. I've brought his clothes so he can leave."

"Young man!"

"Mrs. Hudson. You aren't my nanny anymore."

"I wish that were the case. Someday it will be true."

John was rubbing his temples. The beta, Mrs. Hudson, promised to return and had warned the messy haired boy that he needed to mind his own.

"Here, I've brought you clothes of far better quality than what you could ever hope to wear. Now hurry and dress and leave."

"Right, thanks. I have no idea where I am, and where is my wallet."

"I can have it mailed to you. Your clothes were probably burned, not to rid of evidence mind you but to keep the house from being overrun by whatever vermin were in your peasant clothes."

John started to put the offered gray t-shirt. It was the softest cotton, a white silk button up to go underneath with a navy blue v neck knitted jumper. Even the trousers were a soft wool and John hoped they would fit. They looked as if they were made for a taller man. "They're mine. My brothers are both too fat for you to hope to fit into their trousers. And the shirt and jumper were at the back of Fatcroft's closet. "

"Uh, thank you."

"I wasnt going to lend you any of my pants and you would definitely abhor the idea of being inside my brothers' so Mrs. Hudson had these on hand. Why she has pants in an unopened package is beyond me. So there's the washroom if you wish to clean yourself and there's the door, take a left down the corridor, past the monet and a right at the stairs continue into the foyer where our chauffeur will be waiting patiently to take you to whatever hole you live in."

John could see now what Mrs. Hudson had been saying, the boy looked nervous. "So I take it you hit me with your car? Are you even old enough to be driving?" John knew the answer but he waited anyway.

"Don't ask questions to answers you already know. It's tedious."

"Sherlock is it?"

The boy nodded, narrowing his eyes on the Omega that was now holding the new clothes to him.

"Were you drinking?" The boy shook his head.

"Please. Like I would partake in such juvenile revelry. "

"Right. So why were you driving that late at night down the country road?"

John didn't think the boy was going to answer. He had rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. John didn't give in. He looked down at the boy. Well...as much as he could seeing how the teen was already the same height as him.

"The party was boring. Victor and I wanted to leave."

"Victor?" The boy's eyes grew wide as if he let out some secret.

"I meant it was only me in the car. Victor wanted to leave but he stayed at the party. "

John sighed. He could relate. He wanted to leave that party as well. "If you're worried I'll press charges; don't be." John stated. "Has anyone looked over your lip and that bruise on your head? I'm studying to be a doctor and that looks bad."

The Alpha didn't reply. He instead shook his head. "It's nothing. The Doctor that looked you over said I was fine."

"All the same you should put a little ice on that. I bet you had one hell of a headache. Now, I'm going to wash up, find a ride home and I'm out of your hair."

John left the boy standing near the window as he made slow progress towards the bathroom trying to hold back any hisses or groans of pain. Damn, he was sore, but nothing felt broken.

Once in the large washroom equipped with a clawfoot porcelain tub and silver pipings, the floors a black tile that could be marble or glass for all he knew. The large expensive towels were white and perfect against the contrast of the tile walls. He glanced into the clear mirror and gasped. He had a bit of road rash on his left side, someone had cleaned it and left it unbandaged. It was raw and sore but not terminal. A purple bruise outlined his ribs on the left side and several bruises unassociated with being hit by a car were very visible on his right. He turned around to see the damage, and the very noticeable oxford shaped shoe print left by Darren on his back. The whole humiliating night came back to him.

He quickly started the shower just at the far back of the washroom, it was glass and equipped with a bench carved into the black tiled wall, six shower heads were pointed in his direction and he had the choice to stand and bathe or sit. He decided to sit. It was still painful to breath and he didn't want to tempt fate by falling.

John would have loved to stay and enjoy the warm soothing water pressure and the calming scent of lavender soaps provided in this heaven of a shower however, he knew it was best to get home. He had a paper to finish and just wanted to nest and recuperate from another disastrous relationship down the shitter.

He pulled on the comfortable black trouser socks and all he needed were his shoes. Exiting the bathroom, the teenager was still there holding said item out.

"Well that was nice. I feel ten times better."

"What were you doing on the road?" Sherlock asked suddenly as John sat on the fainting couch to pull his own trainers on. They weren't much of a match to his clothes but converse could go with anything, even dingy black ones.

"I was leaving a party. Someone's birthday party. It was boring." John replied, holding his breath. He decided to just tuck in his laces. He was dizzy with pain and leaned back into the couch.

"Do you need me to call the Doctor?" John shook his head.

"Nah. From experience I know it will pass. Just bruised. Nothing you can do about that."

The boy did look guilty and John found the scent somewhat distressing. "Don't worry kid. An apology is all I need and I will be on my way."

"Father says apologies are a sign of weakness and an admission of guilt."

"Your father sounds like a barrister." Sherlock nodded. "Well, I promise not to take you to court. After all, whats a kid gonna have for collateral?"

"I am not a kid! I'm sixteen this year."

"Right. Fine. Well Mr. Alpha, go on. Say it."

The boy narrowed his eyes on the cleaned up blond Omega, searching for some kind of trickery. "I apologize for the accident though it wasn't entirely my fault. The roads are poorly kept and that you should be wandering around like a gypsy in the dead of night."

"I'm certain there's an apology in there. I'll take it." The Omega ruffled the boy's hair, causing the Alpha to stiffen.

"I'll take the toast to go and I'll take my leave-" John limped slowly towards the round oak table next to the large windows.

"Ah so you're awake then."

Another scent, stronger and almost suffocating flooded the room. This put John on edge immediately. He registered Alpha. Another entered behind him. Again, a similar kinscent. These two were definitely Sherlock's older brothers. The one who had spoken first wore a bored expression on his angular face. His nose was straight and gave him a look of royalty. So used to looking down at his subjects. The Alpha with soft auburn hair, carefully combed and cut just short enough that one could run your hands through such strands and barely cause damage. John was caught up in the cold glacier like blue eyes, almost gray. He wanted to run his hands through the Alpha's hair. The man was dressed in a gray suit with a green tie. He remembered Sherlock's words in regards to pants. His ears burned red as he looked away, hoping the Alphas couldn't read his thoughts.

John tried to focus on the tie instead of the way the trousers fit this Alpha just perfectly. His legs were long and his body lean.

"I've taken the liberty of calling in our family Doctor to clear you once more before we discuss any other matters of compensation."

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to pay off the Omega." The equally tall Alpha besides tall and gorgeous was similar in build save his shoulders were broader and his eyes were just a shade darker, more gray than blue. His auburn hair was cut military short and John wondered if the man was in some branch of the military or perhaps a police officer. He pushed that aside right away. This Alpha didn't look the type to dirty his hands with average people. He wore a black suit with a red tie, his face sneering towards John. The bastard was trying to intimidate him. John rubbed his temples. He didn't have time for this.

"Look, I'm fine. Sherlock explained everything. Although I'm a little sore and he's come away with some bruises. All is well. Now, I don't need a doctor. I assure you I am fine. I am actually insulted by the idea of compensation. How about I just get a ride home and I'll mail the clothes back to you. Thanks for the hospitality. Excuse me-"

The room went completely silent and the younger Alpha snickered behind John.

"Mr. Watson." The gray suited Alpha forced a polite smile and remained rooted blocking the door. John had stepped forward bravely but these two didn't look as if they were going to move. In fact, the dark suited Alpha was growling, no doubt he found John's behavior as a challenge.

"It's John. Now, if you'll excuse me." John started forward again. He straightened his height all five feet seven inches to glare down the two six foot two Alpha's.

"You aren't going anywhere." The dark suited Alpha snapped. "You are going to go sit and wait for the Doctor like a good little Omega. Have your breakfast drink your tea. Then we will be done with you."

"He wants to go. Let him leave." Sherlock snapped in John's defense.

"Shut it, you little bastard. You've made enough trouble for us. You're lucky father is out of the country. If this hits the papers we'll be scandalized. What would that do to our mother? She's already in the hospital. You never think! You impulsive little brat! Stay out of this and let Mycroft deal with it."

John's knees nearly buckled under the anger of the angry Alpha. His scent was overpowering and demanded submission. It wasn't till the man took a threatening step towards the teen that John's protective instincts jumped into play.

He took a step into the Alpha's path which was probably the wrong thing to do. "Calm down." He hissed, nearly knocked off his feet by the angry dark suited Alpha.

"Sherrinford!" Mycroft snapped pulling his brother back with a growl. "Hold your temper, brother."

John was panting and the world was swimming. He clasped his eyes shut against it and forced himself to breath.

"Mr. Watson, John." Mycroft stepped forward. "Understand we are worried for your health."

"Cut the crap. I'm not going to blackmail you for money. I just want to leave. I don't even know who you are."

That seemed to shock the three into silence and John rolled his eyes, trying not to take deep breaths. The Alpha in front of him smelled delicious, like mint, vanilla and ink?

"Just let him sign the papers and show him the door."

"Papers?" John looked over at the fuming Alpha, his pheromones were strong and dominating. He wanted compliance and John held his breath holding in a whimper. He wouldn't further humiliate himself.

"Where's the patient." A short doctor with wire spectacles pushed past the two Alphas, the man wore a gray knitted jumper that looked a size too big, and his beige trousers had seen better days but all the same he looked comfortable. His white hair was cut neat and short almost military style and his brown eyes were more inquisitive than angry. He was an Alpha all the same. John tensed as the man took his arm and led him to sit on the edge of the large king size canopy bed.

"None of your lip, young man, I've been pulled from a golf game for this. So sit down and take off your shirt. The faster we do this the faster you're on your way and I'm back to the fairway. "

John burned bright red but did as he was told, hating that he had an audience. He pulled off the comfortable jumper and then unbuttoned the shirt underneath. Finally reaching the white t-shirt, he pulled it slowly over his head. A cold stethoscope was placed just to his left. He hissed more from the tender flesh of his back then the cold of the instrument.

After some pokes, prods and a shining light to the eyes the Doctor declared him fit. John rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothing turning his back to the three Alphas as he hurriedly dressed.

"Now, Mr. Watson here is a check and if you'll sign-"

John had enough. He stalked over slightly awkwardly due to injury and snatched the check from Mycroft's hands and tore it up. "That's what I think of your money! Here you want me to sign something. Fine-" John took the the small stack of papers that the other Alpha was suddenly holding. He found the X and stabbed at the paper pointedly with a pen, scribbling quickly.

"Goodbye and good riddance. Fucking Alphas." John hissed. Walking through the door he saw none of the lavish surroundings. He was in too much of a hurry to get out.


End file.
